Winter Wonderland
by A Goddess Under The Cupboard
Summary: "I can never let the people suffer because I cared about their well-being; you refused to give up your ideals. I am sorry and thank you very much for giving me the opportunity to love you." Harry whispered softly at the Dark Lord. He gave him a final kiss before disapparating into the cold winter night.


Winter Wonderland

A/N: I had a major writer's block for all of my stories and for the mean time please enjoy this one-shot. Inspiration for this one shot is lyrics/u/utada_hikaru/flavor_of_life_english_ and my poem". Hope you liked it, it was rather rushed .

Pevulchere Convellus

A dark robed figure was slumped on a grave

The black marble tombstone taunting him

The prophecy between them was an awful sham

His heart yearns for his mate

His soul grieves the loss of all the things that he wanted that he can never have

He trapped himself in a perpetual and meaningless life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then Voldemort and Harry would have lived happily ever after.

"I won't give up my ideals for this petty thing that we had. I can't back out now; I am only finishing what I have started." The Dark Lord snarled at his lover. Harry looked at him with glinting cold eyes and spoke.

"Petty thing? Does it mean that those six months were nothing but a fluke on your part? I love you too much, Tom. I would have given up my pedestal if you would cease the attack."

"Then join me, Harry. Be selfish for once" Tom asked his lover gently as he grasped his lover's chin and tilted his face to meet his emerald orbs.

Harry shook his head as he removed his lover's hand; his eyes brimmed with tears as he looked at the Dark Lord with determination.

"I can never let the people suffer because I cared about their well-being; you refused to give up your ideals. I am sorry and thank you very much for giving me the opportunity to love you." Harry whispered softly at the Dark Lord. He gave him a final kiss before disapparating into the cold winter night.

The kiss hinted a bittersweet good bye. Tom also apparated away, the final battle was going to be held tomorrow and he would need the remaining time to harden his heart in order to kill his beloved.

"Avada Kedavra" Tom said viciously as he pointed his wand at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry's body slowly fell from the ground a smile twisting his lips, as his body finally joined the small lump of bodies in the cold dungeon floors. His followers were cheering but in the midst of their yells and jeers, he just lost a piece of himself as he stared at the broken form of his beloved. The ministry fell at the same time when they occupied Hogwarts, people were cowering in fear and bowing to him in submission but he can't find any happiness in these people that he recently conquered.

Bellatrix was dancing around the funeral pyre where the bodies and of his beloved burned slowly. The smell of burning flesh was dancing crazily in his senses.

'It is better this way there would be no remembrance that I killed him in cold blood.' He thought as he gazes into the fire.

His Death Eaters threw lavish feast and parties in his honour but as they celebrate their victory in the Wizarding World they never notice their Lord nursing his broken heart.

A knock broke him up at his musings of the past; he immediately composed his cold mask and bid his servant to enter.

"My Lord." Lucius said as he bowed

"What is it this time, Lucius?"

"We performed Legilemency on Sybill Trelawney, my Lord and the prophecy between you and Potter was a faked one. The frauds made it up so that she can secure a job in Hogwarts and the Potter boy was your soul mate my Lord, the old coot planned your soul mate's death and he based it on the fake prophecy."

Tom sat rigidly in his desk. His Harry didn't need to die? There was no prophecy between them at all. An all-consuming loathing and anger filled his very being as he tosses his ink well at the wall. That old coot! He destroyed the Dark Lord's life too many times and the final blow was the death of his soul mate. Dumbledore used his mate to become a weapon for his advocacy.

"Get out." He screamed at Lucius as he obliterated his office into a million pieces.

Tears were streaming down his face as continued to destroy everything in his sight. An invisible presence hugged him behind his back and caressed his chest; he turned around and saw an apparition of his lover.

"Don't blame yourself, Tom. I love you.' The apparition said as he kissed him before vanishing into thin air.

They could have been happy and they could have gad what they both long for, a family that will love and cherished them but it was too late.

"I love you and I am sorry, Harry." He whispered into his desolate, destroyed and cold prison. He was a fool to trap himself in a perpetual life.


End file.
